


One More Adventure

by MakutaMatata



Series: Boom SonAmy Canon Continuation [5]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Two years after Sonic Boom ends, Sonic and Amy find themselves bored. No new content is being made for the show, and they aren't going on any grand new adventures as a result. All they have is each other now, and it's up to them to find a new great adventure to go on together.





	1. Another Adventure

"Amy, this sucks."

Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting at his usual Meh Burger table across from Amy Rose. The village was quiet and nothing of note was happening. 

Amy looked up from her food. "What, our date isn't good enough? Or is it the food?" 

Sonic shook his head. "No, neither of those. I mean, the food does suck, but that's not what I meant. Wait, this is a date?" 

The pink hedgehog nodded with her mouth full. "Mhm." 

"Uh, we're at Meh Burger," Sonic observed, looking around. "Not very date-like."

"Sonic, anything can be a date if you want it to be," Amy told him matter-of-factly. "They don't always have to be fancy or romantic. In fact, any time we spend together at all could be considered a date."

The blue hedgehog groaned. "I guess."

"And you still haven't told me what sucks," Amy continued. 

Sonic leaned in a little. "Have you noticed that nothing has really happened around here in like, two years? I mean, we still battle Eggman and mess around with the gang, but we haven't been on a real adventure in forever! It's the same old stuff over and over again."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I have noticed. It's probably because the show stopped being aired two years ago. We don't have any writers to write crazy adventures into our lives anymore." 

On one hand, the villagers were safer and kept out of harm's way, especially when Eggman attacked. That was a positive, however, Sonic couldn't help but feel like they missed the everyday excitement that they used to have. Even Eggman's attacks were less creative. No ancient artifacts, or new giant robots, or even huge blunders by Cubot that almost ended the world. Sonic was sick of it. There was only so long he could sit still for. 

"I could go for another big adventure," Sonic muttered, gazing at Amy. 

"Yeah, me too," she replied, a nostalgic expression crossing her face. 

Excited that Amy agreed with him, Sonic suddenly hopped to his feet, causing Amy to jump a little bit. 

Just like old times, he reached his hand out to her. She took it with a cheek to cheek grin and held onto it like a lifeline. 

"C'mon Ames," he told her. "Let's go make our own adventure."


	2. Tails' Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Amy turn to Tails first, someone they can always count on to stir up an adventure.

Their first stop was Tails' Workshop. Sonic could always count on his best friend to stir up an adventure. He jogged up to the door, with Amy sprinting at full speed next to him. When he stopped, Amy put her hands on her knees and leaned over, panting. 

"I need a second," she gasped. 

Sonic gingerly rubbed his hand over her back. "Sorry, too fast for ya?" 

Amy sighed. 

Once she had caught her breath, Sonic knocked on Tails' door. After a few moments of silence, the yellow fox answered. 

"Tails!" Sonic cried upon seeing his best friend. "Wanna go on an adventure? Maybe you can take me and Ames out for a spin in your plane and see where we end up? Or how about canyon hoverboarding? Ooh, or what about-" 

"Actually, your timing is perfect," Tails cut in. "You two are just the couple I needed."

"Wha- couple?" Sonic asked as his friend turned back into his lab. Amy giggled gleefully. 

"C'mon, Sonic," the twin-tailed fox said. "It's not like there's anyone left who doesn't know about you two. And besides, you guys would be perfect to help me test out a new device I've been working on!" 

"A new device?" Sonic asked, his curiosity piqued. He and Amy entered the lab after Tails. 

Tails walked to the corner of the room and seamlessly pulled a cloth off of a large, cocoon-looking device. It was just about big enough to fit two people inside. 

"Uh, Tails?" Amy asked. "What kind of device is this?" 

She and Sonic knew from experience that situations involving a new Tails invention rarely ended well. That made them all the more excited. 

Tails puffed his chest out proudly. "It's called a Plot Device!" 

"A plot device?" Amy asked. 

"As you know, our show ended at season 2," Tails explained. "We haven't been getting any new content. So, I made this plot device to advance the plot for us!" 

Sonic and Amy exchanged a glance and shrugged. 

"That's great, Tails," Sonic told him. "But uh, how's it work? Will it send us on some cool adventure, just like old times?" 

Tails smiled. "Not necessarily. For lack of a better way to describe it, the Plot Device exists to advance the plot. That could be through an adventure, or through anything really. And I need you two to help me test it. That's why you're here, right? To advance the plot?"

"If it means embarking on a new adventure, we're all in!" Sonic announced. Amy enthusiastically nodded in agreement. 

"Great!" Tails exclaimed, turning back to his machine. "So here's how it works: the plot device is used to advance the plot as I mentioned before. But I can't tell it what to do, otherwise I wouldn't need it! Because of that,  _ it _ tells  _ me _ what to do in order to get the plot moving."

"So what's it telling you?" asked Sonic. 

Tails approached the pair with a mischievous grin. "Before you guys arrived, it was telling me that in order to advance the plot we'll need to have a cute couple get into the plot chamber together."

"Uh, okay…?" Sonic said, not realizing what Tails was implying. "So what, are you and Zooey getting in together?" 

Tails shook his head. "If her and I went in there, I couldn't operate the machine. That's where you guys come in!" 

Amy became flustered, as she was beginning to catch Tails' drift. "So, uh, you want us to operate the machine for you guys?" 

Tails sighed and walked behind Sonic and Amy. "Why do you guys have to be so oblivious sometimes? You two are getting into the plot chamber together!" 

Before either of them could respond, Tails shoved them through the door to the chamber and slammed it shut behind them. Their yelps were muffled through its iron plating. He giggled to himself as he stepped in front of the control panel and got to work. 

The inside of the machine was cramped. After being thrown in there, Sonic and Amy squirmed around to try to make room for each other. It was barely big enough for two, so they quickly found themselves pressed directly up against one another. It was quiet, and they could feel each other's breathing. Their faces were only inches apart. Sonic and Amy stared deep into each other's eyes, slightly surprised at how abruptly they had gotten into this situation. Sonic eyes were wide and confused, and Amy's mouth gaped open slightly. 

Sonic broke the momentary silence. Their hearts seemed to be beating in their ears. 

"Well, uh, t-that was unexpected," he said, smiling sheepishly. 

Amy still said nothing. She continued to gaze deep into Sonic's eyes with the same look of surprise etched into her face. Whether she was startled or entranced, Sonic couldn't tell. 

Suddenly, Amy let out a yelp, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Erg, I'm slipping," she groaned. Sonic glaced down and saw her feet sliding between his. Amy was desperately trying to push herself back up the wall, but there were no hand holds besides Sonic himself. 

Thinking quickly, Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. She blushed beat red the moment he touched her. 

"Oh, Sonic," she said flirtatiously, blinking at him. Sonic was amazed at how quickly she had recovered from the shock. 

Sonic grinned. "So uh, guess we gotta just wait for Tails to be done, huh? I guess this isn't so bad."

Amy smiled up at him. "It could be worse."

She wrapped her arms around Sonic's back and hoisted herself back onto her feet. They didn't let go of each other. Their eyes were still locked together. 

Pressed up this close, Sonic could easily feel all of Amy's soft curves. He always found her attractive, but this was driving him crazy. Sonic's fit, toned form supported Amy, and she felt an intimate safety and security that she couldn't get anywhere else. Their breathing quickened. The blue hedgehog smelled like the beach he lived on, and Amy couldn't get enough of it. Being this close to him was a lot to handle. Sonic began to gently rub his hand along Amy's side. She intook her breath sharply and her mouth curled into a smile. 

The pink hedgehog leaned in and seductively whispered into his ear. "Well, since we're stuck here together, we may as well enjoy ourselves." 

Neither of them hesitated to ravenously press their lips together. Everything seemed to be expelled from their minds except one another. They were lost in a sea of passion. Amy pressed her hands up against Sonic's chest and ran them over his shoulders and through his quills. One of Sonic's hands played with the back of Amy's quills, while the other drifted down to her leg, and then back up her thigh. They barely even paused for breath. Sonic had begun to push Amy against the wall even further, pressing himself against her front. Amy passionately wrapped her hands back around Sonic's head. Finally, they pulled their heads back. In the thrill of the moment, they wanted to get a good look at each other. They put their foreheads together, gazed into each other's eyes, and giggled. Then, they gingerly moved in for a kiss again. 

Just as they were beginning to hope that moment would last forever, the metal door swung open. 

"Alright, guys!" cried Tails. "You can-" 

The fox clammed up when he saw Sonic and Amy quickly jerk their heads apart with their bodies still wrapped around each other and their hands in compromising locations. They looked like deer in headlights. 

"Uhh," Tails said, not sure how to react. He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Well, this is awkward."

"Tell me about it," Amy replied. She and Sonic exchanged a guilty glance. 

"Sooo, I thought the machine wasn't working at first," Tails explained, still unable to make eye contact with them. "Looks like I was wrong though."

"Huh?" asked Sonic. He sheepishly pulled his arms off of Amy, and she did the same. "What happened? I thought this device was supposed to 'advance the plot' or something. Where's the adventure?" 

Tails shot them a knowing smirk. "Oh, something got advanced alright."

Amy sighed and Sonic groaned. They were both embarrassed beyond all reckoning. 

"That didn't even make sense, bud," Sonic told him, defeated. 


	3. Knuckles Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Tails to iron the supposed bugs out of his new machine, Sonic and Amy set off in search of the next person on their adventure bucket list: Knuckles. When they can't find him at his usual spot, a familiar face comes to them to offer help.

Once Tails had teased them enough, the couple did a march of shame back outside. They exited the workshop and stopped short, exhaling. 

“That was embarrassing,” Sonic said. “And worse, his machine didn’t even work!”

Amy nodded in agreement. “Why is it always Tails? He always walks in on us at the worst time.”

Sonic shrugged. “Maybe it’s like a sixth sense sort of deal.”

The two of them were standing with a little distance between them. Their ordeal had made things a little awkward. Normally, this kind of thing was something they’d only do in private. Nearly being caught in the act made them want to spend a little time physically apart from one another. 

“So... umm...” Amy began, looking at the ground and kicking up some dust. 

“Yeeeeah,” replied Sonic. “What now?”

A flirty smirk spread across Amy’s face. It was the same grin she had when they were in the plot chamber together. It wasn’t too late to salvage the moment they had in Tails’ workshop. She looked Sonic directly in the eye. 

“Maybe... we can go back to my house and pick up where we left off?” she asked hopefully. 

The blue hedgehog looked around and started to jog in place. “Maybe later, Ames. I’m still a little antsy for some good old fashioned adventure.”

“Uh, yeah, heheh,” Amy sadly giggled. “I… am too.”

She was hoping that Sonic would pick up on her clues, but as usual, the fastest thing alive was too busy planning his next big adventure to notice the subtle mood shift in his partner. Disappointed, she sighed and sulked a little bit. 

“In that case, maybe we can see what Knuckles is up to,” Sonic told her, stretching as if he were about to go on a run. “That guy knows how to have fun.”

Amy supposed it was better than nothing. “Sure, let’s go!”

Knuckles’ gym was a small, outdoor bench press and free weights gym that he had built himself on the beach that he normally lived on. It was the only gym on the entire island, so people flocked there in troves. Normally, the red echidna stayed there as a personal trainer, but today he was nowhere to be seen. 

Sonic and Amy walked past a crowd of people around the free weights section. Amy squinted at a small plaque that was nailed to a palm tree. 

“At La Casa De Knuckles, there’s no such thing as leg day,” Amy read aloud. Next to the words was a picture of Knuckles proudly smirking and giving the camera a thumbs up. 

“Oh, gimme a break,” Sonic said, rolling his eyes. 

Flanked by Amy, he walked up to one of the patrons of the gym. It was their old nemesis, Dave the Intern. Sonic couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t put on a single pound of muscle since he started regularly working out over two years ago. He was almost impressed at Dave’s inability to not eternally be Dave the Intern. 

“Yo, Dave,” Sonic said. 

“Go away, Sonic,” Dave replied. “I’m on my break. If you want a Meh Burger you’ll just have to wait in line like everyone else.”

Sonic rolled his eyes again. “We don’t want a stupid Meh Burger, Dave. We’re just looking for Knuckles. Have you seen him?”

Dave thought for a moment. “Never heard of this ‘Knuckles’ fellow. What’s he look like?”

“Tall, red, and stupid,” Amy told him. 

Dave perked up. “Oh, you mean that guy?”

He pointed to someone behind Sonic. He and Amy turned around excitedly, only to find a random tall, red stranger standing there. 

“Why, I never!” said the red bird before waddling off. 

“No Dave, that’s Red Herring,” Sonic told him exasperatedly. “You know what, nevermind. We’ll just ask someone else.”

Before Dave could reply, Sonic took Amy’s hand and turned away from the scene with her in tow. If nothing else, she was happy that Sonic was holding her hand again. After the incident earlier, Sonic had been very touchy about anything romantic. If she were to venture a guess as to why, it was probably because his best friend catching him in the act and making him feel super uncool was a huge blow to his ego. Amy, being as understanding as she is, decided it was better to let him have his space. After dating for such a long time, she had come to learn that things often worked out much better for the two of them if she wasn’t so overbearing on him. 

She still couldn’t help but hope that they’d get a chance to pick up where they left off earlier. After their big adventure was over, of course. 

“Yo, Sonic,” an imposing voice said from nearby. “I hear you’re lookin’ for Knuckles.”

The two of them swivelled to face the source. Sitting at one of the bench presses was none other than Vector the Crocodile. 

“Vector!” Amy yelped excitedly. Ever since he solved the case of Amy’s missing hammer for her, she had become one of his biggest fans. This only made Sonic more jealous. 

“Ugh, not that guy,” Sonic muttered. Amy didn’t seem to hear him. She still held onto Sonic’s hand, but all of her attention was focused on Vector as he approached them. 

“Hey, Sonic,” he said. “Amy.”

He winked at her. Sonic clenched his fist in anger. 

“Vector, have you seen Knuckles?” Amy asked. “We’ve been looking for him.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day!” he enthusiastically told them. “We’re actually going Canyon Boxing in a bit. You guys can feel free to tag along!”

Sonic and Amy exchanged an inquisitive glance. 

“Uh, Canyon Boxing?” inquired Amy. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that part,” Vector told her. “I’m headin’ out right now, you can meet us in the canyon right outside the village.”

With that, Vector ran off. Sonic and Amy watched him go, Sonic with a frown and Amy with a grin. 

“What a nice guy!” she told Sonic. 

Sonic groaned. “Eh, he’s got nothing on me. I could beat him in a race any day.”

Again with the envy. Amy knew that it was a part of Sonic’s personality, but it was something they needed to work on together. She made a mental note to bring it up next time she made him talk about his feelings with her. 

Instead of scolding him, she stepped closer and nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek. She squeezed his hand tighter. “Of course you could, honey. You’re Sonic the Hedgehog. You can beat anyone.”

Sonic swelled with pride. It rarely took much more than a compliment from Amy to fix his wounded ego. 

When they arrived at the canyon outside the village, Knuckles and Vector were already there. From afar, Sonic and Amy observed their “Canyon Boxing” game. 

Vector went first. Gathering up all of his strength, the crocodile reared back and laid a solid punch into the canyon wall. The entire cliff face shook, and four large boulders rained down on them. Vector crossed his arms and looked smugly at Knuckles, who simply cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. Much like Vector, he reared and punched the canyon wall with a resounding crash. The entire area shook, but this time five boulders rained down on them. Knuckles threw his fist up in the air in triumph. He had won this round. 

“It’s like Coconut Hurl, but somehow even stupider,” Amy told Sonic. 

Sonic seemed almost offended. “I’ll have you know that Coconut Hurl is a very fun game. It’s just… misunderstood, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Amy said flatly. 

“Anyway, it’s good to see that Knuckles has still got it,” he continued. In reality, he was just happy to see Vector lose in front of Amy. 

Finally, Knuckles and Vector spotted them. Knuckles waved at them enthusiastically. 

“Sonic! Amy! Over here!”

The two of them approached Knuckles at a fairly normal speed, as Sonic wanted to take Amy’s overall lack of speed into account. She had once brought up Sonic’s tendency to leave her in the dust when they spent time together, and he was trying to be more mindful of her feelings. Even he realized how insensitive he could be at times, and he felt Amy was someone worth slowing down for.

“Long time no see, Knux,” Sonic told Knuckles with a fist bump that threatened to break his hand. The blue hedgehog showed no pain on his face, but internally he was screaming. Of course, Amy knew this, but she chose not to comment. 

“It hasn’t been that long, Sonic,” Knuckles replied. “I just saw you a few seconds ago, standing right there.” 

He pointed to where Sonic and Amy had been standing moments before. 

Amy opted to ignore his remark. “So, this is Canyon Boxing, huh?”

There was a very obvious tone of disapproval in her voice. Neither Knuckles nor Vector noticed. 

“Yep!” Vector exclaimed. “Why don’t you guys join us? Maybe someone can finally give us a run for our money.”

As dumb as Amy thought the game was, neither she or Sonic could back down from such a direct challenge. 

A few minutes later, all four contestants had split off into teams. Sonic and Amy were on one team, while Knuckles and Vector were on the other. 

Sonic leaned closer to Amy. “Don’t you think these teams are a little unfair, Ames?”

She stole a glance to the crocodile and echidna to their right, who had just exchanged a fist bump that was so powerful that she was surprised they came out of it with no broken bones. 

“Yeah, just a little,” she observed. “But don’t worry, my dear. Team Son-Amy is the best team there is.”

“Uhh, Son-Amy?” Sonic asked. 

Amy giggled. “It’s just a little name I came up for our team. See, it combines your name with mine.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Sonic said flatly. “What about a cooler name? Like, the Hammerheads? Or the Spindashers?”

“Cotton Candy?” Amy suggested, gesturing to Sonic’s blue fur and her own pink fur. 

Sonic’s expression went flat again. “You’re pushing it.”

A holler from Vector cut their conversation short. “Alright, Team Son-Amy. You guys ready to lose?”

Amy looked gleeful that her name had stuck. Sonic sighed. He would have preferred the Spindashers, or even Cotton Candy. 

“The only thing around here that’s gonna be losing is this cliff!” Sonic taunted. “Losing more boulders when we hit it than when you hit it, that is! And, also you guys, Team, uh, Vuckles!”

It was Amy’s turn to sigh. She put her hand on his back and he sulked a little bit. 

“Nice try, hun,” she cooed at him. 

“Thanks, sugarplum,” he replied. 

“Uh, team what now?” Vector asked.

“That’s not our team name!” Knuckles retorted. “We’re called… Team Rock n’ Sock!”

Sonic turned to Amy. “See, they have a cool sounding name.”

Vector went first. He reared back and punched the stone cliff face with all his might. Moments later, five boulders rained down around him and hit the ground hard. He smirked smugly and turned to Sonic and Amy. 

“Your turn.”

Amy stepped forward and unlimbered her hammer. She issued a battle cry and brought her hammer down on the cliff face with enough force to flatten one of Eggman’s robots in one hit. Vector’s mouth gaped open as five boulders rained down around her like a meteor shower. It was her turn to be smug as she and Sonic exchanged a gleeful high five. 

“Come on, Vector,” Knuckles scolded. “We can’t lose to these guys.”  
Vector looked downcast. “I thought for sure I had her there.”

“Anyway, it’s my turn,” Knuckles announced, stepping forward. He stood at the base of the cliff and stretched his arms for what felt like hours to everyone else. Finally, he dished out a punch that shook the entire canyon. 

Before their eyes, seven giant boulders landed on the ground around him with resounding thuds. He flexed a few times before pointing at Sonic. 

“Your turn, blue boy,” he said. 

“Don’t call me that,” Sonic retorted flatly. 

He exchanged a glance with Amy, who nodded at him and smiled encouragingly. Taking an unconventional approach, Sonic turned around and ran the other way. Everyone’s eyes followed him as he got up to top speed and charged at the cliff face with all he had. At the last moment, he jumped and slammed his entire body into the giant rock. The resulting sound echoed throughout the entire canyon. To this day, the legends say that if you go to that canyon and listen closely, you can still hear the distant echo of Sonic running at full speed into a wall.

At first, nothing happened. Dazed, Sonic shook his head and looked around. To his surprise, there was no boulders raining down around him. Did he not hit it hard enough?

Then the canyon began to rumble. Hesitantly, everyone looked up. Boulder after boulder began to fall, leaving dozens of craters in the sandy clay around them. Sonic smirked internally. There was no way he lost this. 

Looking up, he noticed the shadow of one boulder was directly on him. No problem for the fastest thing alive. Before the boulder was even close to hitting, Sonic stepped out of the way. Something wasn’t right, though. He was still standing in a shadow. That wasn’t good. When he looked up, his heart jumped into his throat. Another boulder was falling right towards him, and this one was way too close to dodge in time. He closed his eyes and braced for what would be his probable death. He only hoped that Amy would find it in her to move on. 

As soon as the thought had crossed his mind, there was a flash of hot pink and the sensation of something slamming into his side. 

He didn’t have to worry about dying anymore, or about how Amy would take it, because he was alive and in Amy’s arms. 

“Wha-?” Sonic said. He opened his eyes and saw Amy Rose lying on the ground in front of him, her comforting tan arms still wrapped around him. 

Sonic raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened. There was Amy, the girl he loved enough to sacrifice his life for, saving his own life. Sonic had no words. The entire world seemed to stop, and all he could focus on was the beautiful, brave, and heroic hedgehog in front of him.  
She gently opened her eyes and smiled softly. “Sonic… you’re okay!”

“A-amy?” he stammered. “You saved me?”

She almost looked offended. “Of course I saved you! You really think I’d sit idly by and let the hedgehog I love die?”

“B-but,” Sonic said, “you could have gotten hurt, or worse.” 

Amy could hear the genuine worry reflected in his voice. It would have brought a smile to her face had she not already been smiling. Whenever she looked at Sonic, she couldn’t help but grin. He brightened up her day.

“That would have been a small price to pay for your safety, my love,” she whispered. 

Sonic’s mouth gaped open. That’s exactly what he thought whenever he jumped in and saved her from danger. It happened more often than Amy cared to admit, but she loved being in the arms of her hero. And now, Sonic could say the same. 

“Besides, we’re even now,” she continued, her smile melting into a devious grin. "You’ve saved my life before, and now I’ve saved yours. That makes us even.”

“Whoa,” Sonic replied. “There’s no way we’re even now. You’d need to save my life like, six more times for us to be even.” 

Amy giggled and gently poked Sonic’s nose. “Well then, we’ll have to play Canyon Boxing more often.”

Sonic laughed heartily. Only Amy’s sense of humor could make him laugh like that, and she never failed to do so. 

“Now you’ve gotta say it,” she told him. “You know, what we talked about.”

“Do I really have to?” Sonic groaned. Amy raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

Sonic sighed. “Fine. Ahem. You, uh, you’re my hero, Amy Rose.”

Amy giggled with glee. She’d been waiting for that for so long. 

Finally, Sonic stood up and helped Amy to her feet. They dusted themselves off and looked around. They were surrounded by at least 20 boulders that Sonic had knocked off the cliff himself. He observed his handiwork with pride. That meant that Team Son-Amy won by a landslide. No pun intended. 

But where were Knuckles and Vector?

The two hedgehogs glanced around, ready to flaunt their victory. They finally found Team Rock n’ Sock right where they had left them, standing perfectly still with their mouths gaped open. Judging by the comedic timing of it and how long Sonic and Amy had been talking on the ground, they had been standing dumbstruck at Sonic’s landslide victory for at least five minutes now. Sonic wouldn’t have been surprised if they hadn’t moved at all that entire time. 

“Uh, Knux?” Sonic asked, waving his hand in front of Knuckles’ face. “Vex? You guys okay?”

Neither of them responded. 

“Okay then,” Sonic said slowly. “Looks like we beat you guys fair and square. Anytime you want a rematch, we’ll be happy to kick your butts again. C’mon Ames, this adventure wasn’t as thrilling as I’d hoped it would be.”

As the two of them walked away, hand in hand, they could not help but feel like that adventure they had just embarked on was anything but lame, but not for the reasons they cared to admit. 


	4. Stick(s)ing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their adventure with Knuckles falls flat, Sonic and Amy decide to pay Sticks a visit. She draws them into less of what they'd consider an adventure and more of what they'd call a nightmare.
> 
> (I honestly wasn't too sure what to do for this chapter, so I winged most of it)

The cotton candy-colored couple finally arrived back in the village after the long trek from the canyon. Sonic wasn’t used to walking places on foot at such a slow pace. 

“We shoulda taken Blue Force One,” Sonic grumbled. 

“Can’t it only hold one person?” Amy asked. “That’s why there’s a ‘one’ in its name.”

“Eh, you coulda just hung onto my back or something,” Sonic confessed. “That thing was always just an excuse to get some alone time.”

Amy knew all that already. It always annoyed her, but she wanted to give Sonic his space. There was something else bothering her, though. Sonic would never just confess something like that so easily. She’d known him long enough to know when he was irritated. She could tell by his voice. 

“What’s wrong, Sonic?” she asked gently. 

Sonic sulked. “We still haven’t gone on that crazy adventure. It’s like this weird, antsy feeling I have inside that makes me feel like I really need to get out there and do something new. I can’t shake it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Amy asked. 

Sonic shook his head. “Nah, talking about my feelings doesn’t really help me feel better, remember?”

The pink hedgehog seemed a little sad. “Oh, right.”

Seeing this, Sonic turned to her and forced a smile. “But uh, I appreciate the concern, sugarplum.”

There was a lot that Sonic still had to work on, but Amy would be the first to vouch for the fact that he had been trying to be more thoughtful towards her over the past year or two. His words touched her heart. 

Amy didn’t quite feel the same as him. Although she wanted to go on a crazy adventure with her amazing boyfriend and their eccentric gang of pals, she didn’t have the same itch to get out there and do it like Sonic did. Sure, if he found something, she’d be right there with him. At this point, though, Amy was just going along with what Sonic said. Partially to help him scratch that itch he couldn’t reach himself, and partially because she just wanted to spend time with him. 

“So, Sticks’ place next?” Amy suggested. Sonic shrugged. 

“Yeah, why not?” he replied. “I can’t think of anywhere else to go. Sticks can stir up plenty of trouble, that’s for sure.”

Sonic and Amy parted ways for a few minutes. Amy waited in the village and shopped at the food stands in town while Sonic dashed back to his house to grab Blue Force One. It was an annoyingly long walk to Sticks’ burrow, so he decided to drive instead. That way, he’d at least get to go as fast as he wanted and have Amy along for the ride.

Amy was thrilled to ride on Blue Force One with Sonic for the first time. In fact, she was thrilled to ride it at all. Nobody had ever ridden it besides Sonic. It was nothing short of an honor and privilege to be there. 

As she clung onto her boyfriend’s back, the wind sweeping through her quills and the ground blurring below her, she began to feel the same exhilaration that Sonic feels whenever he runs. It was almost like getting a real taste of life from Sonic’s point of view. Everything flashed before her eyes, and she felt like the sky was the limit. The whole experience helped her better understand Sonic's yearning for freedom and adventure. If this was how her daily life was, she too would never want to go back. No amount of speed and excitement would ever be enough. Just being there made her feel the same yearning Sonic had. Being able to share that experience with him gave her a deeper, more intimate look into the blue blur’s heart. She swelled with love towards the speedy, adventure-loving hedgehog in front of her. Amy wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Smiling peacefully, she wrapped her arms tighter around Sonic and rested her chin on his shoulder. It was something of a tight fit, but Amy was pretty small and was able to fit behind Sonic without much issue. She made a mental note to ride with Sonic on Blue Force One more often. 

Finally, the vehicle ground to a halt outside of Sticks’ burrow. Amy and Sonic both hopped off, carrying the bag of fresh produce that Amy had bought while waiting in town.

Amy knocked on her door. “Sticks! Are you home? We bought you some fresh fruit.”

Before either of them had a chance to process what happened next, Sticks’ door shot open and a pair of orange hands reached out. They grabbed Sonic and Amy by their collars and unceremoniously yanked them inside, slamming the door shut behind them. 

“Prove to me you’re the real ones!” Sticks the Badger cried, pointing a deadly sharp spear at them. Amy and Sonic were standing inside her burrow with their backs pressed against the door, startled out of their minds. 

“Whoa, Sticks!” Sonic cried, putting his hands up. “Hold up! It’s me and Amy!”

Amy held out the bag of fresh fruit and smiled nervously. “We got you some fruit!”

Sticks lashed out and batted the bag out of her hands, causing Amy’s eyes to go wide. 

“I don’t want your fruit!” she cried. “I want answers!”

“Oh no!” Amy gasped as she watched the fruits spill all over the floor. “The fresh fruits! They’re getting bruised!”

“What kinda answers are you looking for?” Sonic demanded.

Sticks pointed the spear at Sonic’s neck now. 

“Sticks!” Amy scolded. “Put that down!”

“That’s exactly what you’d say if you were one of them!” she retorted. 

“Whoa, one of who?” Sonic asked. 

“Hey, I’m askin’ the questions here!” Sticks yelled. 

“You haven’t even asked us any questions yet,” Amy pointed out. Sticks glared and pointed the spear at her instead. Amy put her hands up as well. 

“Prove to me who you are!” Sticks demanded. “Tell me something only the real Sonic and Amy would know.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Sonic pointed out. 

Amy shot him a desperate glare. “Not the best time, Sonic!”

As if siding with Amy, sticks turned the spear back on Sonic. He put his hands back up and gulped. 

“Um, okay, something only Amy and I would know...” the blue hedgehog muttered, frantically sifting through his memories. 

“Sonic talks in his sleep!” Amy blurted out. “I always hear him talking about me when he sleeps, and other things too, like chili dogs, Tails, Meh Burger… You know, all that Sonic-y stuff.”

“Hm,” Sticks said aloud. “That checks out.”

“Wha-?” Sonic said. “How do you both know this?”

“We sleep together, Sonic,” Amy reminded him. 

“I watch you guys sleep together,” Sticks also reminded him.

Sonic groaned and thought for a moment, embarrassed. “Oh yeah? Well Amy’s afraid of washing machines!”

Amy’s mouth gaped open. “THEY’RE SCARY, OKAY? YOU KNOW FULL WELL HOW FAST THEY SPIN YOUR CLOTHES AND YOU ALL USE THEM ANYWAY! And…. that was supposed to be a secret, Sonic!”

She looked slightly hurt, but the mischievous expression that yearned to get back at Sonic shone through more. 

“How’s this for personal secrets? Sonic spends half an hour checking himself out in the mirror every morning!”

“Well, Amy can’t sleep without at least three stuffed animals in the bed with her! And I don’t count as one, for some reason!”

“Sonic has full conversations with himself when he’s alone!”

“Amy has full conversations with her hammer when they’re alone!”

“Sonic doesn’t know how to tie his own shoes! I have to do it for him! He's lucky his normal shoes have buckles."

“Amy meets up with Eggman to play Fuzzy Puppy Buddies every week!”

“Sonic uses gel to make his quills stand straighter!”

“Amy has a birthmark on her lower back that looks like Cubot!”

“Sonic doesn’t love me nearly as much as I love him!”

Amy’s last remark shut them both up. They both froze in place, gaping at each other. Things quickly became awkward.. Sonic was dumbstruck, while Amy hastily slapped her hands over her mouth, as if surprised at what she had just blurted out. The mischievous look on Sonic’s face was gone, replaced with one of sadness and heartbreak. His eyes reflected his thoughts. Did Amy really think that? It was true that he’d never directly told her that he loves her, but there was no way she didn’t know.

Sticks broke the awkward silence without even realizing what Amy had just said. “Well, looks like you’re both the real ones. Thank goodness, I thought you two were Sonic and Amy’s robotic lookalikes. Now I have some allies to fight back against the robot spies invading my burrow!”

Sonic snapped out of their momentary lull. 

“Uh, robot spies?” Sonic questioned. 

Sticks stepped away and gestured to a tiny, silver object on the ground behind her. Without Sticks’ spear pointing at him, he was able to step forward and examine it. He bent down to pick it up, and found that it was a single tiny bolt. 

“Sticks, this is a bolt,” he told her. 

“AND HOW WOULD A BOLT GET IN HERE UNLESS ROBOT SPIES INFILTRATED MY HOME?” she cried. “THAT’S A ROBOT PART! THEY’RE WATCHIN’ ME, SONIC!”

She frantically stole a paranoid glance around her burrow. 

“Okay, okay, calm down, Sticks,” Sonic said. “I highly doubt a robot came in here just to drop a bolt on the ground and leave.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t want to leave any evidence behind,” she agreed, narrowing her eyes. “They came in here to spy on me, remember?”

Sonic sighed and examined the bolt in his hand. It looked fairly worn down and scuffed, but still in very usable condition. Then again, Sonic was no expert on bolts.

If he had looked behind him, he would have seen Amy standing frozen in the exact same position he had last seen her in, her eyes wide with distress and regret. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Sonic. The look on his face threatened to break her heart into millions of pieces. 

The blue hedgehog turned back around. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Amy’s gaze. He didn’t want to admit it, but Amy’s words had struck a sensitive area in him. He knew that he was pretty bad at showing Amy how he felt, but hearing it from her like that hurt him more deeply than he cared to admit. 

“How about if Amy and I help you find out who left this bolt in here?” Sonic suggested to Sticks, his vision still trained on the ground. “Then we can clear this up once and for all.”

He clenched his hand around the bolt. 

“That’s a great idea,” Sticks replied. “Those robots won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“Uh huh,” Sonic said exasperatedly. “Who was the last person that came over before you noticed this bolt was here?”

The badger thought for a moment. “Knuckles. He was here this morning.”

At this point, Amy had snapped out of her trance. She quietly moved to stand next to Sonic. As an apology, she tried to reach out and take his hand, but he was holding them behind his back. She looked at the floor, downcast. Sonic was probably upset with her. She had accidentally struck at one of Sonic’s many hidden insecurities. Amy knew all about them, but she totally overlooked it in the thrill of the moment. 

“Let’s start with Knuckles, then,” Sonic announced. “Amy and I will go find him. Sticks, you stay here and search for some more clues.”

When Sonic mentioned Amy’s name, she noticed a shift in his tone of voice. That couldn’t be good. 

After Amy gingerly picked up all the fruits that Sticks had dropped, the trio split up. Sticks was left sniffing around her burrow, on high alert, while Sonic and Amy exited back to Blue Force One. 

The moment they stepped outside, Amy spoke up. 

“Sonic, look, I-”

He interrupted her. “Do we really have to discuss this now, Amy?”

“Are you mad at me, Sonic?” she sheepishly asked. “I’m really sorry I said all that. You know that I don’t really think that, right? It just kind of slipped out, and I wasn’t really thinking about how it would make you feel.”

Sonic stopped short and sighed. There was no way he could escape from talking about his feelings with Amy. Besides, she already knew exactly how he felt. When it came to reading Sonic’s emotions, Amy Rose was simply the best there was. She understood Sonic even better than he understood himself. On any other occasion, he’d just sit back and let everything blow over on it’s own before resuming things as normal, but he had seen how his reaction to Amy’s words made her feel. Her look of regret and horror and regret was still emblazoned in his mind’s eye. She looked as though her entire world was collapsing down around her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, especially if there was a way he could help her feel better. 

“No Ames, I’m not mad,” he conceded, his voice gentle. “And I know you don’t really think that. I just… yeah.”

“You’ve been working really hard on figuring how to express your feelings, Sonic, even though I know you don’t like doing it,” she told him, locking their arms together. A small part of him wanted to put some distance between them, but that would only make things worse. 

“I didn’t mean to invalidate all that hard work,” the pink hedgehog continued. “The fact that you’ve been working so hard to show me how much you love just me shows me how much you actually love me. You’re a softie, Sonic. I know how much you want to be able to express yourself without getting embarrassed or feeling awkward, and I can’t imagine how frustrating it must be for you. And through all that, I’m just rushing you. I’m just being selfish and trying to fish for more attention.”

Sonic shook his head. “Dealing with me must get pretty tiring, huh?”

His words caught Amy off guard. Was Sonic about to open up a little? If so, this would be a serious breakthrough. 

“Eh, who am I kidding?” Sonic said, turning to her and winking with a smirk. “You love it.”

That was the first time he’d made eye contact with her since earlier. A smile returned to Amy’s face. Although her boyfriend didn’t open up as much as she’d hoped, that could have gone worse. Sonic was great at defusing their arguments with his lighthearted quips. She couldn’t help but linger on his words from earlier, about how he felt he was tiring to deal with. The way he had said it made it sound like he meant what he said, only to cover it up with a joke. 

Sonic and Amy boarded Blue Force One together and sped back to the canyon where they had left Vector and Knuckles. Unsurprisingly, the two of them were still standing there, still as statues. Sonic was proud of the fact that he’d defeated them so badly that they were dumbstruck for hours on end. He only hoped that they snapped out of it before sunset. 

Sonic turned back to Amy. “Now what? This is a dead end.”

“If only Vector wasn’t, um… like that,” Amy told him, gesturing to Vector. “We could use a detective’s help.”

Sonic scoffed. “Come on Ames, we don’t need that guy. Or did you forget that Vector and I solved the case of your missing hammer together? I’m just as good a detective as him.”

Amy raised an eyebrow. “Well then, mister ace detective, what’s our next move?”

“Uhh,” Sonic said, racking his brains. Nothing came to him. He shrugged casually. “Hey, I said I was just as good a detective as Vector, but I never said I was an ace.”

“So that was more of an insult to Vector than it was bragging,” Amy said matter-of-factly. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.”

“What? Me? Of Vector?” Sonic sputtered. “No way!”

Amy giggled. “Anyway, I say we pay Tails another visit. If there’s one person around here who has bolts to spare, it’s him.” 

Sonic nodded in agreement and they both boarded Blue Force One once again. Amy clung onto Sonic’s back as he drove. As her head rested on his shoulder, she dwelled on his words from earlier. She was sure that what she’d said to him was still weighing on him as well. Sonic would never attempt to resolve this himself, and Amy knew that. He’d bottle it all up until it either exploded out or he managed to snuff it out at great personal cost. That was the last thing she wanted. If she didn’t do something soon, things would only get worse for them. 

After a short drive, they arrived at Tails’ Workshop again. The moment he saw them, he raised an eyebrow and gave them a teasing look. 

“Ooh, still together I see,” he teased. “Where’d you guys go, back to Amy’s place?”

He shot them a playful wink.

“No time to explain, Tails,” Sonic cut in. He didn’t want Tails’ torment to continue any longer than it had to. “Is this yours?”

He held the bolt out to his friend. The inquisitive fox examined it closely. 

“It could be,” he concluded. “I have a ton of them, so I can’t say with absolute certainty that it’s mine. Why do you ask?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Amy piped in. “Any chance you made something for Knuckles recently?”

Tails shook his head. “I haven’t seen Knuckles since that battle we had against Eggman at Meh Burger the other day.”

“Interesting,” Sonic said, acting like he was deep in thought and imitating a stereotypical detective. “Well, Madam Rose, what say you and I pay a visit to Knuckles’ gym?”

“Indubitably, Sir Sonic,” she replied with a snicker. Tails was really confused, but he thought it was adorable nonetheless.

Sonic and Amy entered Knuckles’ gym again. Nothing had changed since earlier in the day, except that Vector was not around anymore. 

“Oh, Sonic, Amy, you guys are back to lift some more,” a feeble, nasally voice said from behind them. “I see that none of us can stay away from the massive gains.”

“Dave,” Sonic said, turning around to face Dave the Intern, “please don’t ever say ‘massive gains’ to me again, for my own sanity.”

Dave barely even heard him. His eyes wandered to the bolt that Sonic was clutching in his hand. The intern’s eyes widened with excitement. 

“Oh Sonic, you found my lucky bolt for me,” he squealed. “See, it’s got those distinct scuffs on the side of it!” 

Dave tried to swipe it out of Sonic’s hand, but he was too slow for the fastest thing alive. Sonic closed his fist and held it out of reach. 

“Your lucky bolt?” Sonic repeated flatly. 

“Lots of people have items they consider to be lucky,” Amy informed him. “Little knick knacks that they carry around with them that they feel bring them good fortune. This is probably Dave’s good luck charm. Mine’s my hammer! I always fight better when I have my hammer with me.”

“That’s ‘cus it’s a weapon, Amy,” Sonic told her. He turned back to Dave. “Look, any idea how this might have ended up in Sticks’ burrow? She’s kind of throwing a tantrum over it.”

Dave thought for a moment. “Err, who’s Sticks again?”

Sonic rolled his eyes. “Come on dude, we’ve only known each other since like, the first few episodes. How do you not know who Sticks is by now? There’s only like 20 people in this entire village!”

"Lay off, Sonic," Dave wined. “I’m not good with names!"

“Well, this is a dead end,” Sonic told Amy. “Got any other leads?”

Amy smiled and pointed at something behind Sonic. 

“Here comes our lead now,” she observed.

Sonic turned around to see Knuckles triumphantly returning to his gym. He stood tall and confidently as he entered his own establishment. All of the patrons flocked to him like seagulls to a picnic. 

“Sonic, I think I found that guy you were looking for earlier,” Dave said. Everyone ignored him. 

“Hey guys,” Knuckles said to Sonic and Amy. 

“Oh, Knuckles!” Sonic replied. “Finally come to terms with the fact that I beat you at Canyon Boxing?”

Amy cleared her throat. 

“Er, I mean, that _ we _beat you,” Sonic added with a nervous laugh.

Knuckles looked confused. “You did what now?”

“Uh, Amy and I kicked your butt at Canyon Boxing earlier, remember?” Sonic explained. “Like an hour ago? Hour and a half maybe? You just kind of stood there dumbstruck the entire time.”

Knuckles laughed heartily. “Oh, I get it! You’re doing the old ‘trick Knuckles because he’s slow’ joke again! That’s my favorite one!”

Amy leaned closer to Sonic and whispered into his ear. “I think the shock of losing must have gotten to him. It seems he’s traumatized by his loss, and the memories have become repressed. He has no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Sonic groaned. If he had it his way, he’d be holding this victory over Knuckles’ head for the rest of their lives. He had no choice but to believe her, as far fetched as it seemed. It was something that would absolutely happen to Knuckles. If he was such a magnet for crazy things happening, why didn’t they sucked into an adventure when they hung out earlier? The questions piled up in his mind and the exasperation piled up in his chest. 

Sticks chose the perfect moment to re-enter the scene. She charged into the gym, yelling at the top of her lungs and accusing Dave of being a robot while Dave desperately tried to escape from her wrath. Knuckles had to physically hold her back after she whacked him over the head with her staff five times. 

“Uh, you think that Dave’s a fake but not Knuckles?” Amy inquired. Sonic agreed, it was strange behavior from her. 

“Oh, Knuckles isn’t a robot,” she confirmed. “I can tell by his smell.”

Knuckles sniffled. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Anyway, now that we’re all here let’s get this mystery sorted out,” Sonic announced. He opened his hand to reveal the bolt again. 

Knuckles eyes widened with recognition. “Oh, that’s the bolt I had stuck in my teeth yesterday!”

“You had an entire bolt stuck in your teeth?” Amy asked. 

“So, it wasn’t a robot?” Sticks asked. 

“Ew,” Sonic said, looking at the bolt with a newfound disgust. “Wait, when did this happen?”

Knuckles began to tell his story. “It all started a few days ago. I woke up on the beach, and I couldn’t remember who or where I was. You know, my normal morning routine. After that, I-”

Amy interrupted his overly verbose story. “Get to the point, Knuckles.”

“Well, I noticed something was stuck in there after we all ate at Meh Burger. It was right before that battle with Eggman, remember? I saw that it was a bolt when I looked in the mirror, but I couldn’t get it out. I just left it there for a few days, and it must have fallen out on it’s own. I couldn’t feel it earlier today!”

"Dave must have accidentally dropped his lucky bolt into Knuckles' meh burger!" concluded Sonic. 

"Much healthier than usual," Dave agreed, still rubbing his head. 

“Sticks,” Amy said. “When Knuckles was at your burrow this morning, did you do anything to him that may have dislodged the bolt?”

Sticks thought for a moment. “Well, I did whack him over the head with my staff a few times.”

“Do I want to know why you were hitting Knuckles?” Sonic asked. 

“I thought he might have been a robot spy,” Sticks replied. “So I decided to beat it out of him. I had almost gotten to waterboarding him when he told me one of his personal secrets. That’s how I figured out he was the real one.”

“I thought you could tell if he was a robot based off of his smell alone,” Amy pointed out. 

“I took a bath before I went!” Knuckles announced. Amy and Sonic simultaneously sighed. 

“Well, I guess that’s that mystery solved,” Sonic said, defeated. “C’mon Amy, let’s go find something else to do. That was more or an ordeal than an adventure.”

Amy apologetically waved goodbye to her friends as she left with Sonic. Knuckles and Sticks left in the direction of her burrow. Nobody really knew what those two did together. Very few dared to imagine. As they all left, one lone voice still sounded out from Knuckles’ gym. 

“Wait, my lucky bolt…”

Sonic sighed. 

“I swear, this itch for adventure just keeps getting itchier and itchier,” he told Amy. 

Amy smiled at him. “We should relax for a few minutes and cool off. I want to talk to you about something, anyway.”

After a little convincing, Amy got Sonic to sit on a park bench with her in the center of the village. Sonic leaned back and relaxed, gazing off into the horizon, while Amy turned to look at him. The light reflecting off his handsome face made Amy feel a strange stirring sensation in her chest that she couldn't quite put her finger on. When he looked off into the distance like that, she was reminded of old times with him. When they first met, when they first fought Eggman together, when they first came to the island, all the good times they had together with their friends, the first time they held hands, the first time they kissed, their first date, everything. He made her so nostalgic and happy, and she felt herself getting emotional. As she gazed upon him, she could tell that he was deep in thought. His mind was trying to process something, but he was hitting a wall. Amy could infer that much from just his expression. 

The pink hedgehog mimicked him and also looked off into the sky. The late afternoon sun beat down on them. Even though the heat was oppressive, the light warmed every inch of their skin. The village was peaceful and still. The ambient noise of the wind rustling through the palm trees and distant crashing of the waves was almost therapeutic. Sometimes, they took the beauty of their home for granted. This was not one of those times. 

“It’s beautiful today, isn’t it?” Amy observed. 

Sonic turned his gaze to her. “Yeah, it is.”

Amy rolled her eyes and giggled. “Come on, Sonic. Even I’m not that cliche when I try to flirt.”

“At least I didn’t say ‘not as beautiful as you’ or something,” he told her. 

“That’s just cheesy,” she replied. They laughed together. Despite the ordeal they had gone through together at Sticks’ burrow, they continued to share laughs. They were lifelines for one another, and it would take a lot more than a petty misunderstanding to tear them apart. Amy was beginning to wonder if anything ever would. Deep down, she and Sonic both knew that nothing would ever even come close.

After their laughter died down, the two of them turned their gaze back to the horizon. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sonic’s arms spreading out over the back of the chair and Amy’s hands resting in her lap. 

“We make a pretty good team, huh sugarplum?” Sonic said. 

“This is old news, Sonic,” she replied. “But what makes you say that all of a sudden?”

Sonic shrugged. “We did a good job back there, cracking that case open together. Maybe we should start a detective TV show or something, put Vector out of the picture.”

Amy smirked at the thought. “As great as that sounds, that mystery pretty much solved itself. It’s not like we did much thinking to figure out where the bolt came from.”

“If we had, maybe it would have been more of an actual adventure,” Sonic observed. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. “We’ve still got some time, maybe something will happen later on today.”

Amy told him that she hoped so, and they went quiet again. Just like before, they gazed off into the distance. Both of them knew that something had to be said, and it hung in the air between them like an elephant in the room. 

“Hey, Sonic,” Amy said. Sonic turned to face her, but she still gazed off into the distance. Sonic couldn’t help but be entranced by the way her quills danced in the light breeze. Something about her always made him feel relaxed and at home. 

“Being with you is never tiring,” she continued. “Sure, we have our fair share of issues, but all couples do. And we’ll work on them together. We _ are _working on them together. Sometimes I get frustrated by how laid back you are, and that’s why I said what I said. I know you get upset with me when I’m too forward and overbearing, and I understand that too. But above all, I love you, Sonic. I love you for all your flaws and imperfections, and I know you feel the same about me. I treasure every moment I spend with you, no matter what. You’ll never be tiring to be with, and I’ll never have to ‘deal’ with you, no matter how upset we may be at each other. I know you won’t be able to change how you think just based off of this one thing I’m telling you, but please, always remember that. Promise?”

With that last word, Amy turned to face her love. Their eyes met. Although Sonic was doing a phenomenal job not showing it on the surface, Amy could see right through him. He was welling up with emotion inside. His expression softened. Amy could practically see the load being taken off his chest. With a gentle smile, Sonic spoke.

“I promise, Amy.”


	5. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where else to turn, Sonic and Amy pay Dr. Eggman a visit at his base in an attempt to prompt him to return to his old ways. Their surprise, the doctor proves to more insightful than anyone ever thought he could be.

The two hedgehogs stayed in the village center for a while, chatting about whatever came to mind. Time was something that they had a lot of while living on Bygone Island, so they weren’t worried that they blew an entire day searching for their next adventure. 

Amy found that she had that same yearning as Sonic now. After experiencing how Sonic felt all the time, she began to adopt his outlook on life. She could barely sit still as she anticipated where the two of them would go together next. 

“So, where to now?” Amy asked. 

Sonic seemed confused. 

“You know, to find that adventure!” she continued. 

His expression brightened. He was nothing but glad that Amy shared that same urge as him. The fact that she was taking the initiative made him realize just how much she actually cared. 

“Well, we’ve tried all of our friends,” Sonic told her with a sigh. “I guess that just leaves one person.”

Dark clouds surrounded Dr. Eggman's island lair. Although it was isolated from the village, the doctor used it as his base of operations whenever he launched an attack, and also a retreat for whenever he lost. Not only that, it was his home as well.

After the long, perilous trek to Eggman’s lair that they felt they did practically every day, Sonic and Amy finally arrived on his doorstep. 

Together, they reached out and knocked on the door in unison. There was no response from inside for what felt like ages. Only silence came from within. The two hedgehogs exchanged a glance and shrugged. 

They were about to leave when the door slid open. Dr. Eggman stepped out, looking as proud and dignified as he possibly could with a piece of toilet paper hanging out of his pants. He had evidently been in the bathroom. 

"Oh, Sonic and Amy!" he taunted. "What brings you two here? And make it quick, the new Comedy Chimp special starts soon." 

“Hey Egghead, we need you to attack us!” Sonic immediately responded. 

“Well, if you insist,” Eggman said with a shrug. “Robots, atta-”

Sonic cut him off. “No, not just any old attack, I mean like how you used to.”

“I haven’t changed my strategy in years, you know,” Eggman reminded the blue hedgehog. “I’m not sure what you want from me here.”

Amy and Sonic menacingly took a step towards Eggman. He nervously stepped backwards. 

“Have you noticed that things have slowed down around here?” Sonic said. 

“We used to go on all sorts of crazy adventures, but that suddenly stopped a few years ago,” Amy continued. 

Eggman nodded knowingly. “You’re referring to our show being off the air, correct? With the show’s writers not writing any more episode-worthy plot lines into our lives anymore?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Sonic replied. He still wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. Amy, Tails, and Eggman had all mentioned it to him, and he just decided to roll with it. To him, it was just another frustrating, abstract obstacle for them to overcome. 

Eggman turned around with his hands behind his back, evidently deep in thought. "Let me guess, you're trying to get something interesting to happen, so I'm the first person you come to. I'm flattered, Sonic."

"Actually, you're the very last person we've come to," Sonic clarified. "But yeah, that's pretty much what we're after."

“Have you tried building a plot device?” Eggman suggested. 

Sonic was taken aback. It was uncanny how that was his first idea as well. Maybe he was a super genius after all. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “It didn’t go too well.”

The doctor smiled and turned back around. “Well, assuming it was built correctly, the plot device wouldn’t just fail. Why don’t you come in and tell ol’ Eggman all about what happened? For the sake of science, of course. I baked some cookies, too! Er, don’t worry, they’re not evil cookies. Just regular ones.”

Eggman’s nervous giggle at the end didn’t serve to assuage their fears at all, but they followed him into his base anyway. They didn’t have any better alternatives. 

After Eggman sat them down on his couch, Orbot and Cubot brought them a tray full of freshly baked cookies. The doctor himself took a seat on a chair across from them. 

“Ooh, chocolate chip!” Sonic exclaimed.

Amy regarded them apprehensively, but Sonic happily tossed one into his mouth without any regard for his own safety. Eggman’s cookies were notorious for being evil. It seemed to Amy that Sonic was throwing caution into the wind simply because he wanted something interesting to happen. It was reckless of him, to say the least. The doctor smiled at him expectantly as he gulped the cookie down and followed it up with a glass of milk. 

Sonic coughed and sputtered. “Ugh, that’s nasty! What did you even put in these, Egghead?”

Eggman grinned evilly and laughed maniacally. Sonic and Amy exchanged an apprehensive glance, but Amy could see Sonic’s excitement leaking through in his eyes. 

“You fell right into my evil scheme, you fool!” Eggman exclaimed. “You thought the cookies were chocolate chip, but in reality, they were… OATMEAL RAISIN! Muahahaha!”

Sonic was disappointed, but at the same time he wasn’t sure what he expected. On the other hand, Amy was relieved. She didn’t want to have to save Sonic’s skin for the second time that day. 

“This may be your worst scheme yet, dude,” Sonic told Eggman as he tossed the cookie onto the ground. 

“Why thank you!” Eggman replied. “There’s nothing worse than thinking oatmeal raisin is chocolate chip!”

Sonic shook his head. “No, I meant ‘worst’ as in it was a shoddy plan.”

“Oh,” Eggman replied. He looked dejected. 

Amy spoke up. “Well I, for one, happen to like like oatmeal raisin.”

She snatched a cookie out of the tray Orbot was holding towards her and took a bite. They actually weren’t half bad. 

Sonic and Eggman regarded her with the utmost horror. 

After the shock subsided, Eggman turned back to Sonic. “So tell me what happened with that plot device.”

Together, Sonic and Amy explained the events of the day to Eggman. Contrary to how he normally acted, he listened respectfully the entire time. They told him all about their quest for adventure, what Tails’ device had told them, and sparing Eggman the steamy details of what happened between them, the outcome of the project. 

After they finished recounting their tale, Eggman sat in silence. He seemed to be lost in thought as he pondered the implications of their story.

“Er, Eggman?” Amy asked. “You think of something?”

A devious grin spread across Eggman’s face. “Assuming the plot device was properly built, it wouldn’t malfunction. Tails is certainly not the brightest scientist on the island, but even I’ll admit that he has a pretty low error rate. That machine wasn’t lying. It definitely worked correctly to advance the plot.”

Sonic didn’t understand. “I don’t get it. If it worked so well, then where’s the crazy adventure? Where’s the world-saving? The exploration and exhilaration? The fighting? The speed?”

Sonic’s words made Eggman chuckle. “There’s more than one type of plot, Sonic, and more than one type of adventure.”

“What do you mean?” Amy asked. 

Eggman leaned back in his seat. “What the Plot Device was telling you is simple: if you are looking for your next great adventure, look no further than the person sitting right next to you.”

Not sure what to make of Eggman’s words, Sonic and Amy both turned. They were taken aback when their eyes met in the middle, and they realized that Eggman was referring to their own relationship. They regarded each other with astonishment, as if they had forgotten that the other was there to begin with. Neither was fully sure what Eggman was talking about, but it was finally beginning to dawn on them. Tails' device was trying to advance their relationship. It became a magical moment of realization for the both of them.

Orbot and Cubot also turned to each other, smiled, and exchanged a warm embrace. 

As Sonic gazed into Amy’s entrancing, emerald green eyes, he thought back on the events of the day so far. His entire day had been spent with Amy, ever since they met up at Meh Burger earlier. They went searching for adventure together, and they found nothing. But even though there weren't any crazy, thrilling adventures, Sonic had to admit that he had a great time searching for one because he with Amy Rose. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and he enjoyed any time they spent together, no matter what they were doing. Could that be what Eggman was referring to?

He could see the same sentiment reflected in Amy’s eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth hung open a little bit as she regarded her awestruck lover. The gears seemed to be turning in her head. Her blinking slowed as she gazed back at him, unable to look away. Not that she wanted to. Sonic wondered if his eyes were nearly as expressive as hers were right then. She always told him that she could tell what he was thinking just from his eyes and expressions, and Sonic never had any idea how she knew, up until that moment. Looking into Amy’s eyes now, he realized that he understood her better than he understood anyone else. 

Seeing the scene unfold in front of him, Eggman gently smiled. He was not Sonic’s biggest fan by any means, but he considered Amy to be something of a friend. He’d been rooting for them to get together since the very beginning. Knowing how happy they were together almost made him reconsider wanting to annihilate them. Almost. 

“Alright,” Eggman piped in, destroying their magical moment. “Get a room, lovebirds.”

Amy glared at him, and Sonic groaned. That was embarrassing. Eggman totally saw him staring deeply and lovingly into her eyes. He wondered if he’d ever let him live it down. Sonic doubted it. 

"W-" Sonic began. 

He didn't have a chance to even say one word before Eggman interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, you're not lovebirds, or dating, or in love, or even friends, in fact you don't even know each other. We've heard all those sorry excuses a million times now. Come on, Sonic, you gotta give your girlfriend and I something here."

Amy giggled. 

"My girlfriend AND you?" Sonic questioned. "Since when were you a part of this?"

Eggman laughed nervously. "Don't worry about that. I couldn't care less what happens with you two."

Sonic frowned. 

“Wait,” Amy chimed in. “What do we need to do now? You said we need to be together for the plot to advance, but…”

“How should I know?” Eggman rudely interrupted. “All I know was what the machine was telling you. I have no idea what you need to do next.”

Amy’s shoulders sank. To comfort her, Sonic gingerly placed his hand on her back. The cat was out of the bag now, so he supposed that he may as well help Amy feel better while he could. She smiled back at him. Seeing her happy again made it all worth it. 

“Look, I’m no expert on romance or anything,” Eggman told them, leaning in, “but it sounds to me like you two could use a good heart to heart. You can use my Rumpus Room if you want! It’s always stocked with plenty of-”

“Er, no thanks, Eggman,” Sonic hastily said. Amy shook her head to agree with him. 

Eggman seemed almost offended, but they knew him well enough to know that he was faking it and didn’t really care at all. He frowned. “Fine, Orbot, Cubot, escort our guests out.”

The two robotic lackeys approached them as they stood up. 

“Always a pleasure to see you two,” Orbot said politely. 

“Yeah, tell that Knuckles fella I said hey!” Cubot added. “I've always had a special connection with him!”

“That’s because you’re both dimwits,” Eggman muttered. 

Amy smiled at the two robots. She had always felt bad for them, as they were basically slaves to Dr. Eggman. At the same time, they were his robots, and thus technically their enemies. Still, she felt it paid to be nice to them, especially since Dr. Eggman never was. 

“We’ll tell him,” Amy replied. 

As the duo exited back, the large metallic door slid shut behind them. To Sonic’s disappointment, Eggman didn’t seem to be doing anything suspicious. Despite that, he felt there was something hanging in the air between him and Amy that he couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe Eggman was right. There was little that Sonic hated more than talking about his feelings, but doing so with Amy made it a little more bearable. He’d come to warm up to the idea more in the past few months, especially at Amy’s urging. It made their relationship much more stable. Plus, he only really had to do it on occasion. 

Sonic scratched the back of his head. “So uh, where to now, Ames?”

Amy didn’t respond immediately. She was staring off into the distance, as if lost in thought. A peaceful expression was etched onto her face. Sonic thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in the evening sunlight. The reflection of the sun’s rays off of the rippling waves behind her silhouetted her against the tropical backdrop. The way the light reflected off of her pink fur was nothing short of magical, and her eyelashes shimmered dazzlingly in the reflection of the light behind her. After a moment, she turned to Sonic. She was beaming. Sonic loved her smile so much. He usually wasn’t too sensitive to subtle mood shifts in her, but even he could tell that something had changed. Where a few minutes ago she had seemed confused and frustrated, she was now relaxed and nothing short of happy. It wasn’t a temporary happiness either, but a deep satisfaction. Sonic wondered what brought about such a sudden change. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” Amy suggested, nudging him on the side with a wink. “We can finally pick up where we left off at Tails’ Workshop.”

Sonic smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but Amy didn't need him to say anything. She reached her hand out to him, and he happily took it. Hand in hand, they began the long trek back home. 

By the time they reached Amy’s house, the sun was setting over the horizon. Beautiful rays of orange and yellow lit up the sea and cast long, deep shadows around the jungle. There was no shortage of beauty on this island. 

Sonic and Amy were unconcerned with this natural beauty, as all their attention was focused on one another at that moment. When they got back to her house, Amy wasted no time tackling Sonic onto her bed and pressing their lips together. Their fingers interlocked, but quickly broke apart in favor of one another. Sonic tossed his gloves off and ran his bare fingers through Amy’s soft quills. The sports tape that was normally wrapped around his wrists fell to the floor. Amy kissed him passionately, her hands on his chest. They could not contain their excitement as their hands began to wander to places on each other’s bodies that I can’t talk about in a T-rated fanfiction. 

Sonic was in the process of undoing the buttons on the front of Amy’s dress when his communicator rang. Amy practically screamed with frustration. 

“I swear, if that’s Tails again…”

Sonic glanced at the caller ID. Sure enough, it was Tails. Amy growled and Sonic groaned. 

“Come on bud,” he muttered. “You always have the worst timing.”

Sonic accepted the call. 

“What’s up, Tails?”

Tails’ voice sounded through. 

“Sonic, bad news! Eggman somehow found out about my Plot Device and stole it!”

Sonic grimaced. “Er, sorry bud, that’s totally on us.”

“Us?” Tails inquired. 

“Amy and I,” Sonic clarified. 

“Oh, I see,” Tails replied. “Uh, is this a bad time?”

“No, it’s all good,” Sonic told him. Amy shot him a glare. 

“Well, okay,” Tails continued. “Eggman must have used the Plot Device, because his robots are swarming all over the village. Metal Sonic is here, too!”

Sonic and Amy exchanged an exasperated look. 

“Maybe that thing works after all,” Sonic told her, out of earshot of Tails. 

“Anyway, we need you guys down here!” continued Tails. “Metal Sonic’s way too fast for us, you and Amy need to help us defeat him!”

“Got it, we’ll be right there,” Sonic replied. The line disconnected. 

Sonic turned to Amy and sighed. “Well, duty calls.”

They were both disappointed. Amy reluctantly redid the buttons on her dress, and Sonic pulled his gloves and sports tape back on. They’d have to pick this up when they got back. 

Sonic stood up and held his hand out to Amy. 

“Let’s do this, Ames,” he said. “We may have a long way to go together, but you and I are still the best team this island has to offer. Let’s give Metal Sonic a clobbering he’ll never forget.”

Sonic sure knew how to make her feel better. With a smile, she took her partner’s hand and headed into battle.


	6. One Final Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Amy reflect on the day they had together, and think about what it could mean for their future together.

Night had fallen on Bygone Island by the time Eggman’s assault was dealt with. Amy and Sonic stumbled back through Amy’s front door and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. 

For a few moments, they simply laid flat on their backs and revelled in the bliss of being able to lie down and rest their aching limbs. 

Finally, Sonic spoke up. 

“Well, that was tougher than usual. Eggman’s really steppin' up his game.”

Amy turned her head to him. 

“How was that for an adventure?”

Sonic groaned. 

“Not enough exhilaration and exploring, too many deadly robots. I’d give it a 3/10.”

Despite her exhaustion, Amy snickered at his quip.

“I’d say let’s pick up where we left off earlier, but I don’t think I have it in me anymore.”

Sonic shook his head. 

“I dunno, Ames. Just gimme a few minutes and I’ll be all ready to go if you are.”

He shot her a wink for good measure. That drove Amy mad, as if a smoldering fire had been ignited in her chest. 

She considered Sonic's offer. Even though she was tired, it could be a good way to take the edge off. There was something more important that they needed to discuss first, though. Amy reached out to her side and took Sonic’s hand again. He blushed, not expecting to feel Amy’s soft touch. 

There was another silence that hung over them. This was not an awkward or disquieting silence, but rather a peaceful one. They just wanted to revel in each other’s company. 

“Hey, Sonic?” Amy asked. 

Sonic turned his head to face her. She was already focused on him. Their eyes met once again. Those moments were magical for them. The look Amy had in her eyes was one that she only ever had when looking at Sonic, and he loved it. Something about it made him feel warm and secure inside. 

“Do you remember what Eggman told us earlier?” Amy continued. “About how Tails’ device said that we need to be together?”

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered that, but he had taken it with a grain of salt. After the brutal Eggman attack they had just endured, he wasn’t sure if he could trust a word of what he had told them. 

“Yeah, I remember,” he replied simply. 

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Amy said. “It’s Tails’ machine, and I think we can trust it. We’ve been searching for an adventure to go on this whole time, but we couldn’t find anything.”

Sonic looked downcast again. She was right. After all the time they spent searching together, they had only come up blank. “Maybe our adventuring days are over, Amy.”

“You’re wrong, Sonic!” Amy yelped. Her sudden energetic yell made Sonic jump a little bit. Where had that come from?

“Sonic, as long as you’re Sonic the Hedgehog, our adventuring days will never be over,” she continued. “You’re the fastest thing alive, and a legendary hero of both this island and the world. Every day is an adventure with you, even if we just go to Meh Burger together or watch terrible movies with the gang. All the time we spend together is magical, and I wouldn’t trade the adventure that I’m on with you for anything.”

Amy's words resonated with Sonic. He mulled over what she said. He did have a lot of fun today with Amy. In the course of one day, so much had happened, both between them and with their friends. They got roped into having Tails test a machine on them, they kicked Knuckles and Vector’s butts at their own game, they went on a quest around the island to solve a mystery for Sticks, and they thwarted a major attack by Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. They had their ups and downs, they had their passionate moments and they had their arguments, they shared magical moments together and they shared awkward moments together. It was a roller coaster of a day for both of them, and he knew that he’d remember today for as long as he lived. If this could happen every day, he’d be satisfied.

As he gazed into the eyes of the girl next to him, he came to a profound realization. It absolutely could happen every day, as long as he had Amy by his side. The way she made him feel was unparalleled. As Sonic thought about that, he found that his itch to go on an adventure had been assuaged, at least somewhat. He gazed at Amy Rose laying next to him, his Ames, the woman he loved. One of his best friends in the world, and his irreplaceable special someone. His amazing partner in crime, and a hugely important member of his team. He thought of Amy, he woman for whom he’d run to the ends of the earth and beyond for, and realized that his life with her was the true adventure all along. 

“Maybe we went on a pretty decent adventure after all,” Sonic quipped softly. It wasn’t the best time for a joke, but he got his point across. All in all, he felt very satisfied with how the day had gone.

Amy nodded with a smile. “I think Tails’ device brought us together for a reason. It was to show us that the next adventure we were about to embark on was the most thrilling of all: an adventure of love with one another. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but no matter what happens, we’ll always have our friends, and most importantly, we’ll always have each other.”

Tears began to form at the corners of Amy’s eyes. She was so overcome with emotion at that moment that she couldn’t help but tear up. 

“Some of the greatest adventures in life are the small things,” she continued. “Those minor, everyday moments are the ones we’ll remember forever.”

Sonic leaned forward and gingerly placed a kiss on Amy’s forehead. She grinned comfortably and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close, she nuzzled into his neck. Her soft quills tickled his cheek. 

The blue hedgehog chuckled gently. “And you called _me_ cheesy.”

Amy chose to ignore his tease, but she smiled nonetheless.

“We’re about to go on a crazy adventure with each other, Sonic. And it’s one we’ve been on for a long time already. We’ll laugh, we’ll cry, we’ll fight, and we’ll love. But we’re going on this adventure together. You and I. And I know it's gonna be our greatest adventure yet."

The blue hedgehog pulled his girlfriend intimately close and held her tightly. 

"Me too, Ames."

The two lovers began to fall asleep as the events of the day began to catch up to them. They were at peace, satisfied that their adventure today had come to the best conclusion they could have hoped for. Their adventures together would be just as good the next day, and the day after that, all the way until they were old and gray, and beyond. Even then, they’d still be on their final adventure: their journey through life together. Things would only get more interesting and exciting from then on for them, just as it had since they first realized they loved each other. 

As they drifted off to sleep for the night, they whispered one more thing to one another. 

“I love you, Sonic.”

“I love you too, Amy.”


End file.
